The Time Will Tell The Secrets
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: I got the idea for this story when I woke up one day. About secrets and how how to keep or tell them, set around Living doll/Dead doll. my first story. NOW FINISHED!
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I don't own csi. If I did, Sara would never have left and lady Heather would be a vampire (overactivly imagination!)**

**this is my first story, I hope you like it. please R&R.**

prologue

Sara looked at the clock. _Just ten more minutes_. She thought. _Then I can go home_. She looked at her case file. An ten year old girl had murdered her little brother because he broke her favourite doll. She sighed. In times like this she just wanted her shift to be over, so she could go home. She looked at the clock again, just five more minutes. She sighed again. _Who cares, I'm just going now._ She grabbed her keys and took off to her car.

Back in the breakroom Catherine looked confused. _Was that really Sara who took off __**before **__her shift ended?_ _Maybe I should follow her._ Catherine got her car keys and followed Sara out.

Meanwhile Sara got to her car and drove away. Half an hour later she was almost home. When she stopped at the traffic lights she looked behind her. _Shit, it's Cath! She must have followed me! What should I do?_

In the car behind hers, Catherine was even more confused. _Why is she driving this way? Her apartment is the other way. The only thing here are those expensive shops and I don't think she shops there._

Sara parked her car on the parking space she knew was hers and got to one of the shops, hoping Catherine would see she was shopping and leave her alone. She got angry when Cath followed here into the shop. _Let's get to plan B._ She thought. She got to one of the employees of the shop and started talking.

_What is she doing? Why is she talking with that girl?_ Catherine thought. When Sara finished talking to the girl, she walked outside the store. Catherine wanted to follow her, but was stopped by the girl Sara just talked to. When she finally got away, Sara was long gone.

Sara drove 5 more minutes before she got home. She took her keys and opened the door to the estate. When she got to the living room, a woman sat on the couch. "Hi Olivia, how is Billy doing?" She said. "He's fine, his fever dropped and he's ready to go to school again. I'm dropping him off at noon" The woman replied. Sara smiled. She talked to her friend about the case until a door opened and a eight year old boy came walking into the room. Seeing Sara he smiled and ran to her. "mommy, you're home!" he said.

**What? Sara has a kid? yeah, I know, I have crazy ideas. 3 guesses who the father is...**


	2. Thinking back

**the second chapter! yay! this chapter is mostly Sara's memories, to explain how everything happened. please R&R**

All over again

Sara smiled. "Yes I'm home, and shouldn't you get ready for school?" The boy made a sad face. "But mommy, I'm sick, remember? I've got to stay home." "No mister, Olivia told me your fever dropped, so you're going to school today. Get dressed and be ready when she wants to go." The boy knew when he was defeated and walked back to his room to put some clothes on. Olivia turned to Sara. "Go and rest a little. I can tell that case affected you."

Sara was lying on her bed. Olivia and Billy just left. She started thinking about her past.

_I was happy when I got to Harvard. I met Olivia and we became best friends. We, no __**I **__never thought the future was like this. _Slowly she fell asleep, letting her past take her dreams.

_She was at the Forensic Academy conference, listening to the man that talked. She had said to her friend he was kind of hot before it started and now he was even more beautifully then a few minutes ago. At the end, she stayed to ask him out while her friend tried to get everyone out of the room. When she finally got the nerve to ask him if he wanted to tell more about the subject of the lecture while eating something, everyone was gone. He got with her to get some dinner and wanted to drop her of afterwards. She flirted a little, and it all ended in bed, a onetime thing, or so she thought._

_Her thoughts skipped to the next memory__, a month later._ _She was sitting on a couch, crying, telling her friend what has happened. She was pregnant. Her friend tried to calm her down, telling her she had nothing to worry about because she had help. She nodded, her friends parents were rich and when her friend got out of college she could take over the shops of one city._

_The next memory was in the hospital, eight months after the last. She just had a healthy little boy. She named him Billy Pete Sidle. Billy, because it sounded like his fathers name and Pete, like her friends father, because she couldn't raise this child without her._

_An year after that, the next memory. She got an job offer in Las Vegas. Her friend liked the shops of that city and wanted to be the boss of them, so they decided to move there. She had to tell someone he had a child. With her. If it only was that simple. The child had her brown hair and his blue eyes and every time she looked at him, he reminded her of his father._

_The next memory took her a few months later, she finally got the nerve to tell the father. She searched for him and when she couldn't find him she asked her blonde co-worker. When she found him, her world collapsed, she saw him having dinner with a blonde woman who once made a face for a case he was working on. That morning when she got home she cried again and her friend helped her calm down again. After that, she went to the apartment she rented, so she could be alone sometimes._

_And then the next memory, a few years later. Her looking through a one-way window, the man of her dreams saying someone young and beautiful came into his life, that he had a decision to make, that he could care for her, she almost fainted. She got home as fast as she could and told her friend the news, she wanted to tell him he had a child the next day, but she got second thoughts that day. Her thoughts went to another woman, young and beautiful too, he had spend a night with that woman, he was talking about that. It struck her hard and let her cry again._

_Her next memory, also a few years later. He loved her, she was wrong about that previous memory, he was thinking about her that night when she looked through the glass. Now they were together, but the woman came back, her daughter was killed. He cared for that woman too, a lot. She was afraid, afraid she would loose him, afraid he would choose that other woman above her._

_One or two years after that, her next memory. It was just a few weeks ago. The woman came back again, he got to the woman again, spending a night at that place she didn't liked. And she had to find out through her co-worker, the same as the one who told her having a relationship with co-workers wasn't a good idea while processing the scene where the same woman her love had spend a night with was almost a victim too._

_And now she was here. Sleeping. Thinking. Dreaming. She never thought this thing could work out. She thought her co-workers would find out she had a child in the first year she lived here, that they would find out she lived with her friend to get her son a good home. But no one had found out. No one asked if she had something to tell them, a secret or anything else. The only thing what she had to do was giving her little boy a father._

**so, did you liked it? remember, I'm dutch, so if something isn't right, don't be to hard. and I'm not good with details either. please R&R**


	3. Back to the past

**at first I want to say sorry about the chapter names. when I started to write this chapter I thought the title I used for the previous one was better for this one, so I changed it.**

**the second thing I want to do is thanking everyone who reviewd. it got me speechless and floating on air of happiness that there were actually people who liked this story that came from my crazy mind that said to me, why don't you make Sara pregnant from Gil and let it keep it her secret? I really have a crazy mind. I couldn't believe so much people liked it, because I'm the one who likes csi the most here and everytime I start to talk about it everyone is like 'no! not again!' (lol). this chapter is from Grissoms P.O.V.**

Back to the past

Grissom was sitting at the diner with Nick, Warrick and Greg. They were having breakfast together, but the girls were missing. He didn't thought it was strange. After all, Sara was hurt by him spending a night with lady Heather. Again. And Catherine was probably checking up on her daughter. But having breakfast together once in a while was nice. When they were finished, everyone except for Grissom was gone in a few minutes. He just wanted to leave when he saw Catherine coming in. "Hi Griss, I've got to talk to you"

Half an hour later he made his way to his house. What Catherine had told him was bothering him. Apparently, she had followed Sara, who had took of before her shift ended (so, it only was a few minutes, but still, Sara was never going away from work early). She drove of to those expensive shops, at the other side of the city. She must have realised someone was following her, because she told some girl in one of those shops to stop Catherine from going after her. But what was bothering him the most was that that girl did what she asked, like she knew her. Sara told him she would go to those shops once in a while, but if the girl knew her in a way she would listen to her, she must have spend more time there then she admitted. He got into his house and got to bed, letting the sleep take him over.

_Dreaming. Sleeping. Thinking. Thinking about his past, how Sara found a way into his heart, how she broke down the walls around it, stone for stone. How she made sure he knew she loved him and would never let him go. How disappointed she had been when he didn't gave in to his feelings at first. How she kept on trying until she broke the wall completely, letting him feel the feelings he didn't wanted to feel, but then wanted to feel so hard, because it felt so great. He kept thinking until his mind arranged the memories, from the fresh ones to the ones many years ago._

_A few weeks ago. He was sitting at that place, talking to that other woman. Just talking. Nothing else. He got to her afterwards, but it was to late, she was hurt, she had spend the night at his place, hoping he would come. He let her down and he still had to make things right._

_One or two years back. That same woman lost her daughter. He was taking care of that woman, helping to get over the loss. A big mistake. She had thought he had chose that other woman above her. He didn't wanted to loose her, he tried to make things right, he calmed her down and explained everything. How she was the only one he ever loved, how he wanted to love only her._

_A few years back. there was a case what made him realise that work wasn't everything. He felt so sad and painfully when he saw the victim. It was her. The victim looked like her, the only woman he loved. He only realised then that he should stop thinking about his work like it was the only thing that matters. When they finally got the man who did it, he let himself go to far. Declaring his feelings about the one he loved in front of a suspect. When he found out she had heard it all, he had to talk to her._

_A few years back. Again. He was having dinner with an old friend. She helped him once and he wanted to return the favour by taking her to a restaurant. Also a big mistake. When he looked outside the window, he saw her running away, her face in tears, or so he thought because it was dark and he couldn't see her face. He told his company he wanted to go. A few minutes later he sat in his car, on his way to her apartment. She wasn't there. He couldn't find her. He thought it was strange, but the next night she came to work and acted like nothing ever happened. So he thought he just dreamt of seeing her, just dreamt she wasn't home. After all, she could have been sleeping all the time._

_A few months back. everyone was shocked. That man had left the new girl alone at a crime scene to gamble. The new girl didn't survived. He had to think quick. He didn't wanted internal affaires involved, so he asked her to come and work here. He was so happy when she said yes, but he didn't let it show. After she got here, he fixed the walls around his heart and kept his feelings inside. He asked himself why he got her here. Now she was near him, but he was her boss, he couldn't get involved with her, it only brought more problems. She was hard to resist and he had to resist her._

_That was their first memory together. No, he was wrong. Two years before that, almost 9 years ago. The Forensic Academy conference. He looked around the room and saw her. She was different, really listening. And she was beautiful, really beautiful. When he was finished talking, she was the only one without a question. And then, she came to him. She said she had a lot of questions, that she wanted him to tell her more about the subject. Everyone was gone by then, so she took him with her to eat something. When they were in his car, she flirted. He couldn't believe that that beautiful girl actually liked him back. so he brought her to her place, stayed a little longer, maybe a bit to long, and then it happened. She kissed him. He was shocked, but his brain didn't worked anymore at that moment. He kissed back and they ended in bed kissing each other, feeling each other, making love to each other. It was the best time in whole his life. She was different, she was real. Not like those other girls. She didn't slept with him because he worked at a place she wanted to work, no she did it because she liked him, because she wanted to be with him. The next morning when he woke up, he was shocked he did it. He was to old for her, she was to young for him. He got away and got back to the city he lived and worked in. he figured that if she couldn't find him, she just thought it was a dream or just forgot it all happened._

With all the things he just thought, he woke up, it was time to make himself ready for work. He thought about that last memory. He thought he was right, that she just had forgotten that one night, that she had moved on with her life.

Oh, how little did he know.

**so, this was the chapter. I was really shocked about how I described how Grissom felt (I can't even tell how my own sister feels, but this was so easy I really was shocked). next chapter is about living doll. please R&R and remember that it is backwards and that is hard to write, believe me.**


	4. House of the living doll

**Yay! my 4th chapter already! I finally got to write about living doll, like the title said. I don't own csi, if I did Sara was happy with Grissom from the beginning and they would have a few children by now**

House of the living doll

Sara was walking to her car while talking to her phone. Grissom was on the other side. He just said he knew who the miniature killer was. And he was taking Catherine to the father of the woman. She told him she would meet him at the lab and put here phone down. She heard someone say her name. The next moment, darkness was al around her.

Olivia was worried. Sara didn't came home after her shift and it was already noon. She had tried calling her friend a few times and even left a message on her phone that, if she didn't call back within an hour, she would call the number that only was for emergencies. Looking at the clock, she realised that it was noon and the last time she called her friend was more then an hour ago. She decided that this was an emergency and called the other number.

Catherine was sitting in the breakroom when her phone rang. She looked at the number and she didn't recognised it. She put her phone away. Then it rang again. Realising it was the same number, she took the call "Catherine here". She was shocked when she recognised the name of the caller. "Hi, I'm Olivia Evans. I need to talk to you."

A few hours later she was sitting in the living room of a estate, with the crying owner next to her. She couldn't believe she was at the home of the shop owner and she couldn't believe what she just heard. That woman, Olivia told her Sara was her friend and they didn't wanted everyone to know, that Sara lived here and that they both took care of her son. She was shocked, but it explained why Sara knew that girl at the shop and how she got that girl to stop her.

Meanwhile Olivia was thinking. She had told Catherine everything, except Sara had a son. She told her that it was hers and asked her if she wanted to keep this all a secret, because Sara wanted to tell everything herself. Then she asked where Sara was. She hoped Catherine would know, that Sara just lost her cellphone, but she turned pale when Catherine said she didn't knew, that Sara had been kidnapped. She thought about Billy, how was she going to tell him his mother was missing? She knew she had to tell him, he would find out soon enough, he was a great investigator like both his parents. Thinking about Billy she looked at the clock. She had to take him from school. Catherine offered to go with her and she accepted, knowing she couldn't drive now.

At the school, she asked Catherine to stay inside the car while she would go and get her son. She looked around to find him, and when she did, she talked to him first. About Catherine, that she worked with his mother, about his mother being kidnapped and about Catherine thinking he was her son. He listened to everything and cried too. After that they got inside the car, both in the backseat, because she wanted to calm Billy down and Catherine drove back to the estate. Back there, she started talking about Billy, how he was a great kid and handling the news well.

Catherine listened to the woman talking about her son. It was strange, but he looked slightly familiar. When the woman talked more, she started thinking where she could have seen the boy before. _Have I been at that school recently? No. Was he on TV once? No, not that I remember. I know I've seen that boy before, he looks so familiar. Maybe I've seen pictures of him or maybe he was in the shops once with his mother. His mother… _she thought and her eyes widened when she thought she figured it out. "Olivia, can I ask you something?" she said. The woman looked up and nodded yes. "are you his mother, or is Sara?" she asked. Olivia cried again and after a few minutes she said it was Sara and asked if she wanted to keep it quiet, to let Sara tell everyone herself. Catherine was really shocked. _I knew it! The boy cried a lot, like he had lost his mother. But why does he look so much like Grissom? He's eight years old, she only started working here seven years ago. But wait, didn't Grissom told us he'd invited an old friend? Maybe he invited her here to take care of her. _She kept thinking until she realised something Olivia had said to her. _'Don't tell anyone, she wants to tell it to them herself' _she had to ask it. "Olivia, has she told the father -" _no not like that, ask it different, Grissom has to be the father, the boy looks so much like him. _"- eh, has she told Grissom he has a child yet?" she was really shocked again when she saw the woman nodding no.

**oooooh, Catherine found out! yeah, I really wanted someone to know and for Grissom I've got something else in mind. (also Cath has a child herself, so she was first choice) please review to make me happy and to let me know you want me to continue**


	5. House of the dying doll

**I know dying doll isn't an episode, but I needed a third chapter in the doll series, so I thought about this  
And my 5th chapter! yay! virtual cake for all of you! thank you for staying with me and please R&R**

House of the dying doll

Sara opened her eyes. It was all dark. She could feel the pain in her arm and one part of it was wet. _That's odd, how could that be. _Then her memories came back. she was kidnapped. Natalie. The miniature killer. She was underneath a car. She had to get out. But how? _Why did she kidnapped me? I have nothing to do with bleach. What did I do to upset her? Why am I the one underneath this car? How did she kidnapped me? I was in the parking lot. _Her mind kept asking questions. The last thing she thought about before she passed out again was Billy.

Olivia was watching TV, but she didn't really paid attention to what was happening on the screen. She finally got Billy to sleep and after that she had called Catherine again, who started about some girl named Natalie and bleach. After getting Catherine to calm down a little she asked if she had time to come over again, to talk about what happened. When Catherine accepted Olivia told her to send a text message when she was there, so it wouldn't wake Billy.

Catherine was still in the crime lab, trying to get away. Every time she wanted to go, someone gave her some more work and she had to do it, she couldn't say where she wanted to go because she told Olivia she would keep it a secret. She really wanted to keep her promise but it was really hard to sneak away and go to Olivia. When she was done with her work, she stood up quickly to leave the lab before someone gave her more work. Too quick. _Not again! _She almost ran to the ladies room because she felt sick. When she had rinsed her mouth afterwards she walked out again, only to walk into Grissom. "I think you should go home, come back when you feel better" he said and he walked away. Catherine, who finally got a way to get out of the lab whispered a small thank you to him, before getting to her car.

Olivia looked at her phone and got to her door. When she opened it, there was a pale Catherine who just could speak one word. "bathroom". "third door left" she replied, only to got pushed away by Catherine.

Five minutes later they were sitting on the couch again and Catherine told her everything they knew about Natalie, why she had kidnapped Sara and how she had followed their every move while working with the janitorial service. She was shocked. _How did it come to this point? How did that girl managed to do this? Why Sara, Billy needs her, he has no father, or at least not for now. _"Are you alright?" Catherine asked. She just nodded no and watched Catherine turn pale again and run away. She just wanted to sleep, to let the dreams take her and to discover in the morning that it all just was a bad dream, that her best friend was just home and wanted to take her son to school.

When Catherine came back, she saw that the woman on the couch was going to a breakdown and offered to stay. Olivia was happy with the offer and told Catherine where the guest bedroom was before going to her own bedroom. She just thought about her friend, how lonely she must be now. _If I only knew this 9 years ago, I never had let her go to that man._ She fell asleep soon after that thought, a lonely teardrop travelling down her cheek.

**another chapter and another happy me. but that last thing soon wil be over, because school starts next week. I will try to update at least every week, but no promises. and I'm going to start a new fic soon, so keep reading and have fun!**


	6. House of the dead doll

**yay! dead doll chapter! please R&R. disclaimer: I dreamt I owned csi, and when I woke up, I still did! Oh, wait, it was a dream inside a dream, the only thing I own about this story is the idea and my OC's**

House of the dead doll

Sara finally got out from underneath the car, but there was desert all around her. _Where should I go? How did Natalie brought me here? There must be something that can tell me where to go? _Looking around her, she saw nothing, the rain had washed it all away. Only knowing she couldn't stand on this spot forever, she started to walk. _Hopefully they find me before it's to late._

Olivia woke up from the sound of someone throwing up. She wondered who it could be and then she realised Catherine had spend the night in the guest bedroom. She got dressed and walked outside her room, only to run into Catherine, who was on her way to what she thought was the kitchen. After assuring each other they were ok, Olivia told Catherine where the kitchen was and got to wake up Billy.

Catherine stood in the kitchen and looked around. After opening a few cupboards she decided to make omelettes for the three of them. It was the least she could do for that woman that had let her stay last night. When she was finished, she got to the living room and smiled when she saw Olivia comforting Billy. _She's going to be a good mother, if she ever is going to become one. She did everything in the past 9 years just to help Sara._ She walked to them and gave them the eggs, when she got a phone call. "Hi…yeah, I'm better…really?…That's great news!…I'll be there in an hour…see you later…bye" when she put down the phone, she turned to Olivia. "I have to go, they found the car Sara was put under and they've arrested Natalie. I'll be back asap to give you an update." She said, before walking away.

Grissom had send Catherine away last night, but he had news, so he called her. "…Hi Cath, how are you doing?…great, we found the car…yeah, and we've arrested Natalie too…can you come over and help…ok, see you then…bye…" he put his phone away and thought about Sara again. He had to save her, he never really said what he felt for her. He had loved her since that conference 9 years ago and now was the time to let her know that.

LATER THAT DAY

Sara had been found, and now everyone except Catherine was sitting around her bed. After a while she woke up, just whispering one word before she fell asleep again, so soft only Grissom could hear it. "Billy" Grissom was curious why she had said that, but soon fell asleep too.

Catherine was at the estate telling Olivia everything and that Sara was ok, before turning a bit pale and running away again. When she came back Olivia was waiting for an explanation. "Ok ,but I'm only telling you this because you called me about Sara. I'm pregnant." Olivia just hugged her and said she was happy for her. "So, who is the father" she asked and before Catherine knew it, she was sharing everything with the woman in front of her.

**ooooooh cliffhanger, cliffhanger! who's the father? I know, but I'm not telling...yet. see you the next chapter and just try to guess!**


	7. Two years later

**next chapter. really 2 years later. it just fitted. stay tuned and discover who the father of Catherines child is! please R&R. disclaimer: If I owned csi, I would have told you and used some of the ideas I'v read here on this site**

Two years later

Grissom was in a shop. He needed a suit. Catherine and Warrick where going to get married. Not really soon although, because they wanted Sara to be there too, and she was nowhere to be found. When he thought about Sara he looked around and suddenly his face went pale. He blinked and looked again. He calmed down and thought about what he thought he had seen. Sara. With longer hair, but still. He walked out the shop and got into his car. Then he stopped. This was the place Catherine followed Sara to, 2 years ago. He drove away and started to think.

_2 years back. She was kidnapped and the woman who had done it wasn't telling him where to look. He got afraid of what could happen. He could lose her, maybe he could never tell her how much he loved her. He got angry at the kidnapper and let his emotions take control. Big mistake. They found her at the end, but if he had kept his emotions to himself, maybe they had found her earlier. She had whispered a name in the hospital. Billy. He still didn't knew who she meant with that name_

_One month later. He asked her to marry him. She said yes. He was the luckiest man in the world. He took her to his house and they hit it off again. Afterwards they were happy. Really happy. They finally were together and he wanted it to last forever._

_One month later again. He was confused. She came to him in the lab and had kissed him while he was talking to someone. Full on the lips. After a few seconds she stopped and just walked away. He had gone after her and when he couldn't find her he got to the reception. She had left him a letter. And she had left him. When he came home, he cried._

_A few months later. Catherine and Warrick had news. They were going to get married and Catherine was pregnant. After telling everyone, they came to him. They wanted her at the wedding and thought he knew where she was. He didn't. They decided to wait with the wedding until she had came back_

_A few months later again. They all were at the hospital. Catherine just had two little boys. The happy parents called them Patrick and Kevin. He had gone away after a few minutes. He always wanted to have children with her, but obviously she didn't. She had ran away from him._

_One year later. Catherine was pregnant again. And he started to think about her again. Her smile. Her touch. Her kisses. He wanted her back so badly. He started looking for her everywhere, but it was like she vanished from the face of the earth. He started thinking she might be dead, but there was no record of that either._

Parking in the driveway, he got out of his thoughts. He didn't even knew how he got home, but he was there. Taking his dog for a walk, he started thinking again.

_He needed a diversion, so he decided to buy a suit for the wedding. He got to the shops and walked into one. And that's when he thought he saw her. She couldn't be there, she was nowhere. If she had stayed in Las Vegas she had to have tried and contacted him. But still, she ran away and only left him a letter. _

Noticing he was home again, he got inside and unleashed his dog. He was really confused. He had seen her, it wasn't just his mind, she never before had such long hair. And the fact that it was black didn't really helped. He made up his mind. He took his keys and got inside the car again. He had to find her, he had to find out why she ran, and the best way to do that now was by going back to the shops.

**  
oooooh, cliffhanger again! will he find Sara? will he discover why she ran? will my brain become less crazy? find all your answers (maybe not to the last question) in the next chapter! up when I've written it.**


	8. All over again

**like I promised, the next chapter. this time it's Saras P.O.V. and for thos who recognise the name, thats right, I used it for the second chapter, but I thought it fitted here better. please R&R**

All over again

Sara was working. Her friend gave her this job. She just wanted to help one of the customers when she saw him. He was here! She ran away to the staff only part of the shop and looked into a mirror. Her face was really pale, her hair was a little longer then shoulder length and she had dyed it black. She only could think of one reason why he was in this particular shop, and that meant he was getting married. She didn't wanted that to happen, but what could she do? Tell him she had a child with him for almost eleven years? She didn't wanted to tell it that way, she had to go back to him first. She sat down and started thinking.

_2 years back she had been kidnapped, but he found her. The first time she woke up in the hospital, she had whispered her sons name, hoping he was allright. She had said it so soft she thought no one had heard it. When she finally was able to stay up longer then one minute, they all talked to her. She was shocked to find out he had said that he loved her in front of everyone, but she liked it too, she didn't had to keep it a secret that way. One time she was alone with Catherine and she told her son was ok. She just smiled, her friend had called the emergency number, it was the right thing to do._

_One month later she was the luckiest woman in the world. The love of her life had asked her to marry him. She didn't even had to think before she said yes, it was all she ever wanted. She got with him to his house and for the second time ever they ended in bed. She was happy when she woke up the next day, seeing him lying next to her, realising he didn't had ran away this time. Where would he go? It was his place. She fell asleep end when she woke up again, he had made her breakfast._

_One month later she felt her world collapse. She was pregnant. Again. What was it with that man that he knocked her up every time they slept together? She didn't knew what to do, so she decided to run. She wrote him a letter, left it at the reception and went to search him. She just wanted to kiss him one more time. After she did that, she disappeared._

_Eight months later she was at the hospital again. She just had a little girl, it looked so much like her. She named the girl Hanna Grace Sidle. And then she thought about the father. She couldn't help but cry._

She looked up and into the mirror again. The crying was not in her head, it was real. She just wanted to be with him so badly. But she couldn't. He was buying a suit just at the other side of the door to get married to someone else. She had her chance. For 9 years she had the chance to tell him. And now it was to late. Walking out of the door in the back, she got inside her car and drove home. The home no one had found.

**aww, really sad. stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Getting to know it all

**next chapter, more fun! includes Grissom finding out. please R&R**

Getting to know it all

Grissom sat inside his car. He wanted to go to the shops again, but first he drove to Catherine's and Warrick's house. It was Catherine who followed Sara to that place. Maybe she knew more about it, because after Sara had been kidnapped they suddenly were best friends. He decided to ask if Catherine knew what the name Billy meant. _And I'm not going away before I get some answers. _He thought while he drove into the right street.

When he was inside the house first started talking about her kids and the fact she was pregnant again. "You know, it's going to be a girl. Lindsay finally gets a sister". After that, he started to talk about Sara and asked some questions about the day Catherine had followed her. When he mentioned the name Billy, she turned pale and ran to the bathroom. When she came back he asked about the name again. This time she turned pale, but didn't ran away. "What is it about the name Billy that shocks you?" she looked at bit uncomfortable but after a few seconds she decided she had to tell him. "He is your son"

"you told him?" "yeah, I had to" "ok, but why didn't you told him that it was going to be a shock?" "I... sort of... forgot" "ok, next time tell him, we don't want him to have a heart attack. Look, he wakes up"

When he woke up, he was lying on a couch and Catherine and Warrick were looking at him, their faces full of shock and relieve. "are you ok?" Catherine asked. He said he was fine, he just needed some time to think. "eh… I think I need to tell you some things." Catherine said. Warrick gave him a glass of water and left when his fiancée started to talk. She talked about Sara having a friend and how she lived in the house of that friend. she told him about that friend, how she had called her when Sara was kidnapped, her finding out about Sara's child and knowing he should be the father because they were so much alike. At the end she told him that, after Sara had left, she had searched for her at that house, but that she wasn't there.

Grissom just sat on the couch and let Catherine talk to him. He just wanted to be alone to think. When Catherine had finished, he said he should leave and left for the door. He heard Catherine coming after him, probably to ask if he was ok, but she was stopped by Warrick. He got inside his car and drove away, not knowing whereto.

**ooooh, another cliffhanger! I like cliffhangers in stories. will he find Sara? stay tuned!**


	10. Seeing each other

**10th chapter! more virtual cake for everyone who is still reading this. please R&R.**

Seeing each other

Grissom drove away, thinking about what just had happened. _It was her child. No, it was OUR child. How could I be so blind? I should have noticed. I loved her. I still love her. Why didn't she told me? Maybe I've hurt her to often. But how old did Catherine said the child was again? _He almost ran the car of the road when it hit him. _Catherine said the child… no Billy should be ten now. But that means he's from before Sara got here! That one night, did it really caused all this? She should have told me so I could help! She has her friend, but I'm the child's father! She should have told me! No, wait, I should have asked her, I shouldn't blame this on her, it's my fault. I've hurt her so many times. If I only could find her to tell her that I'm sorry. Yes, I'm going to find her and just tell her that, no one is going to stop me! _He got out of his thoughts only to see he was almost at the shops again. With everything he just thought in his mind, he took a chance and drove further towards them.

Parking his car, he stopped to think for a moment. He decided to go to the shop he was earlier today, because he had seen her there. When he was almost there he saw a woman that fitted the description Catherine gave him about Sara's friend walking out of it. He followed her, knowing that if she saw him, she would tell him to go away, that Sara didn't wanted to talk to him. Getting into his car again, he noticed he was almost out of gas, but he still followed the woman. When she stopped at an estate, he really was out of gas and decided he would talk to Sara now, wanting her to know she was the only one for him.

Sara watched her friend come inside the house. "how did it go at the shops?" "it was ok, but don't run away again or they have to fire you". Sara sighed. She couldn't help herself, but she had freaked out when she saw Grissom. She just wanted to get some coffee when Hanna started to cry again. She picked up her daughter and tried to get her asleep while walking to the living room. When she heard the bell she shouted "I'll get it" to Olivia and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw Grissom. _How did he found me?!_ Then she realised the door was still open and she slammed it in his face, trying to get away from it as quick as possible.

Grissom was stunned. He just had seen Sara open the door with a child on her arm and after a few seconds looking at him like he was a ghost she slammed it in his face. _Ok… not the thing I expected her to do. And what had she done with her hair. It was longer, that wasn't what had shocked him, but dye it black? Her brown hair was really beautiful. And that child, why had she another child. _His eyes widened when he realised how old the girl was. _Holy shit! That is why she ran! She was pregnant again and she didn't wanted me to know. How can I make things right. Maybe I should come back tomorrow. _He started to walk away when he realised he was out of gas. For a few seconds he stood thinking and then he made up his mind. He wouldn't go away until he had spoken to Sara. He sat down at the front door and waited.

**ooooh, I gave Sara black hair! a little protest to my mother, because she doesn't want me to dye my hair black. stay tuned!**


	11. Making things right

**like the title says, making things right. surprise for all the GSR shippers (what includes me) at the end**

Making things right.

Olivia saw her friend run away from the door, crying. She walked after her and tried to comfort her. The only words she got out of her friend were "he found us", but that was enough. After an hour of crying, her friend finally was calmed down and she took Hanna to her bedroom when she noticed a sound coming from the front door. _That man didn't stayed, did he? _She got her answer when she opened the door and he fell inside.

Grissom woke up and tried to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was sitting against the front door. When he opened his eyes he saw the ceiling and quickly got up from the floor. When he looked around he saw an angry woman standing in front of him with what he thought was his daughter on her arm. "why are you still here, get out of my house, now!" she shouted angry. He didn't responded, but looked at the girl in her arms, she looked like she was going to cry. He went to take the girl, but realised too late that was a mistake. The woman got more angry and hit him in his face. "didn't you hear me? Get. Out. Now!" she shouted, pointing at the door. Not wanting to make the woman more angry then she already was, he went for the door. After a few steps, he froze, hearing the voice he loved for the first in two years. "no Olivia, let him stay, this is going on for to long now. I've got to talk to him."

Sara found herself on the couch with Grissom at the other side. It was time to finally tell him everything. "Grissom, I…I don't know what to do" she said with fear. He looked at her, not with anger or fear for what was coming. No, his face was full of sadness. "why didn't you told me? I could have helped you." She looked away, almost crying again. "I… I just couldn't… and I was afraid, afraid you wouldn't love me anymore and… and…" she managed to get out before she started to cry again. He moved over to her and let her lay her head on his shoulder and he comforted her. When she was done crying, she told him everything and he listened, not judging the thing she did, but just understanding them. When she was finished, he told her everything, that he loved her and never wanted to let her go again. Then he told her everything about Catherine and Warrick and how they made him realise that he was stupid and that he wanted to have children with her. She smiled. "looks like you have what you wanted." He just smile back. After a few minutes just sitting like that he thought about something. "Can I meet my children now?" she started to laugh. "of course you can! I think they would love to meet you too!" she said, just when Olivia came walking in with them. "you've been listening, don't you?" she asked, just when Billy saw the man sitting on the couch, ran to him and shouted "daddy!" Sara and Grissom looked each other in the eye and started to laugh.

Two hours and a dinner later, it was time for Billy to go to bed. Hanna was already sleeping and Olivia offered to get Billy, who was currently running through the living room away from them, because he didn't wanted to go to sleep. When Olivia finally got him, Sara and Gil were talking again. They talked for a few minutes and then they looked each other in the eye again. The room went quiet as they came closer to each other, their faces just inches away. Their lips met and after a few seconds the kiss deepened. They just forgot everything around them for a few minutes, still kissing, until they heard a cough. When they looked up, they saw Olivia standing at the door to the hallway, Billy next to her because he wanted to say goodnight to his parents. He didn't knew what he saw, but apparently his parents were busy, so he said a short "goodnight" before running to his room. Sara and Gil just laughed a little when Olivia got to Billy again, making sure he was ok, but not after giving them an angry look because she knew it was going to take a long time to get him to sleep. After a few seconds Sara got after her, leaving Gil alone in the living room, thinking about how he got so lucky.

**oooooooh, they kissed! I just couldn't hold it back any longer, they're really cute together. stay tuned for the next chapter and remember, school has started again, so don't get mad when I don't post chapters**


	12. a bright future

**I promised I would continue my stories, and here it is! Another chap! I should be ashamed, it's the first one in over a year! It's also the last chap, I'm afraid. I just don't like this story that much anymore, but I felt I owed it to all my readers to at least finish it. *hears crickets chirp* anyone left?**

A bright future

"Go and get your father, sweetie. Then we can go home."

Sara smiled. She would have never thought her life was like this if someone asked her a few years back. But she was here, and it felt good.

"Hey honey."

Gil said, kissing her chastely on the lips. Billy, who was now 13, let out an 'eww' while his now 4 year old sister looked between everyone, not knowing what really happened. A few minutes later, they were inside the car and heading home. She looked outside and thought about what had happened to bring them here.

The night Gil found her, she finally told him everything. How she got pregnant and never dared to tell him. How she had kept it a secret for all those years with the help of her friend. How she totally freaked out when she found out she was pregnant again and just couldn't deal with telling him everything, that that was why she ran. She felt so relieved after that, knowing he accepted their little family and that he still wanted to marry her. That had been 3 years ago now. 3 years of happiness.

All had gone so well. A few days after she was 'found' by Gil, Catherine and Warrick finally set a date for their wedding. Of course, nothing in their lives went easy. Just as the afterparty had begun, Catherine went into labour. The next hours had passed by in a blur, after which the proud parents had the honour to show everyone their latest child, named Emily Jordan.

Of course, the next wedding was theirs. She had been wearing the most beautiful dress while Gil had settled for a simple tux, making sure she knew the day was all hers. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She finally got her family, she finally got a thing to really look forward to, not having to feel the sadness of knowing something was missing.

And today. Today had all been about Hanna. It was her birthday party. About a month too late, but on her real birthday it had been all about Greg. He had found a nice girl too, and they were just married. That was why the party hadn't been at their own house, the woman had broken her leg and couldn't walk that much.

She looked at Gil and smiled. She had everything she ever wanted. So, she drifted off and dreamed about happiness.


End file.
